FIGS. 8 to 10 are views illustrating a board-mounted connector disclosed in the following Patent Document 1.
This board-mounted connector 101 includes an external shield shell 111 and a housing assembly 121.
A lower surface 112 which is one surface of the external shield shell 111 is attached onto a circuit board (not shown) such that an electromagnetic shielding space 114 is formed between the external shield shell 111 and the circuit board as shown in FIG. 9. The external shield shell 111 has a front side 113 which is one side perpendicular to a surface of the circuit board and is open for fitting a counterpart connector.
The housing assembly 121 is fit into the external shield shell 111. The counterpart connector is inserted from the open portion on one side of the external shield shell 111 and is fit into the housing assembly 121, thereby being connected to the housing assembly 121.
As shown in FIG. 9, the housing assembly 121 includes a connection terminal member 122 having one end that is a lead terminal 122a to be connected to a contact node on the circuit board and the other end that is a connector terminal 122b to be fit into a connection terminal of the counterpart connector, thereby being connected thereto, an internal housing 123 that is made of an insulating resin and accommodates the connection terminal member, an internal shield shell 125 that covers the outer circumference of the internal housing 123 and can be conductively connected to a corresponding shield member of the counterpart connector, and an external housing 126 that is made of an insulating resin and accommodates and holds the internal shield shell 125.
An arrow X1 shown in FIG. 8 represents an insertion/extraction direction (fitting direction) of the counterpart connector with respect to the board-mounted connector 101, which is a direction parallel to the surface of the circuit board.
In a case of the board-mounted connector 101, from the beginning, the external shield shell 111 is formed in a shape shown in FIG. 10. In other words, a wall member 116 to be a rear wall to face the open front side 113 is formed in a shape extending in the extension direction of a top wall 117 and open on the rear side as shown in FIG. 10. After the housing assembly 121 is fit from the rear side of the external shield shell 111 into the external shield shell 111, the wall member 116 is bent in a direction shown by an arrow X2 in FIG. 10, thereby holding the housing assembly 121 inside the external shield shell 111.
Also, when the housing assembly 121 is fit into the external shield shell 111, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 10, protrusions 126a provided to protrude from the outer surfaces of the external housing 126 are engaged with notches 118 formed at corresponding positions of the external shield shell 111, whereby guiding in the insertion direction is made.